In the field of construction, heavy machinery such as loaders and other material handling equipment are widely used to perform various ground work and move large quantities of material. Such equipment is generally equipped with loading tools such as buckets that are mechanically connected to a boom and a dipper stick. During lift and manipulation of the bucket, substantial mechanical loads are transmitted to the mechanical linkage (i.e., the boom and dipper stick) which connects the bucket to the frame of the work machine. Therefore, to address such concerns, there is a need in the art for an improved boom assembly.